Coming Together
by wendyr9
Summary: He confessed his love to her then disappeared. Now after 8 long years he's back. Will she be able to return his love? rated for mild language and suggestive themes. ONESHOT


Coming Together

A/N: I originally wanted to get this out in time for V-Day but ah well. I was working on drawings for my deviant art page. /shrug Enjoy anyway! Yay fluff! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Dur. This IS a fanfiction site after all! :P lol

* * *

"I love you!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs the one thing he'd been trying to suppress.

Sakura stood there in shock. _'He loves me? He loves me!' _ She didn't know what to do. She never thought he'd return the feelings she had for him. The ones she'd been trying to block. Sakura didn't even cry. She wanted to. She wanted to shout, jump, even fly! But her body wasn't listening.

Syaoran was taking it the wrong way. He started to fidget.

'_What if she doesn't feel the same?' _ He shook his head. He was sure she did. But then why was she just standing there? Was it that big of a shock? Well…. Maybe it was. He wasn't always the nicest to her. Shit. He was obviously paying for it now.

Sakura looked down, desperately trying to think of what she should do or say! Well, she knew what to say, but she didn't want to mess it up. She smiled and looked back up at him. "Syaoran?"

'_Here it comes. She's gonna tell me to go to hell.' _Then he noticed her small smile. Hope reared it's head. _'That's a good sign, right?'_

"Is… is it ok if I… if I tell you tomorrow?" Her hands were clasped behind her back, a shoe scuffing the ground beneath her. A bright red blush covered her smiling face. That HAD to be a good sign.

Syaoran smiled back and nodded. "Sure. I can wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's good to have you back. Nothing's been the same since you left." Eriol had decided that Syaoran had stayed away long enough. Besides, college was a time to relax before venturing out into the 'real' world. He shuddered.

Laughing to himself, he thought about how he had 'pulled some strings' and gotten his young descendent a soccer scholarship into the same university he and Tomoyo were attending. Syaoran didn't have to know Sakura was there too. Not yet. It'd be a good surprise.

Only he and Tomoyo knew the whole story of what happened. Because, well, he pretty much knew everything, and he told Tomoyo. What he didn't know, she told him. That's just the way things were.

He knew about the last time the two had seen each other. How Sakura had planned to tell

Syaoran she loved him too while on a picnic she had made. How Syaoran wasn't at his apartment when she went to see him. How she'd found out he'd gone back to China.

It was pure hell for the first year. For everyone.

* * *

Syaoran had been abruptly called back to finish his training and to attend family matters.

Unfortunately, his mother had hideous timing. She also managed to keep him till he finished high school. The only one Syaoran had communicated with was Eriol. And only because Eriol used his magic to get around said mother.

Everyone had thought for sure she liked Sakura. And maybe she did, but some things are more important in the long run. At least that's what Eriol had found out she thought, at first. He supposed it was part pride and part motherly protection that she kept him away. Syaoran was her baby boy after all. When he graduated at the top of his class, she had realized what she'd done. She told him to do what he thought was best. What would make him happy. Especially if he gave her a few grand-babies!

Sakura took it hardest of all of course. After all, she had no idea what really happened. She heard rumors. Eriol slipped some information once in a while, but other than that she was in the dark. She fell in and out of depression. Blaming herself for him leaving. If only she hadn't hesitated! 'If only' is a lot of weight to carry.

She still hung out with her friends, mainly Tomoyo and Eriol. She went out, but she wasn't quite the same. Sakura threw herself into her training, even taking defense classes and kick-boxing. Syaoran wasn't around to protect her anymore. She studied hard hoping her work load would drown out the pain, but she never stopped loving him. She never forgot.

She made it through high school at the top of her class, and she might even get to be an aunt soon! Touya and Yakito were happy together and were seeing about having a baby through a surrogate mother. She had been genuinely happy for the first time in years.

* * *

"Yeah, you're just mad cause you lost an awesome soccer player!" Syaoran joked easily. It was good to talk to his friend without hiding it. "So, um, how is... everyone?"

Syaoran wasn't fooling anybody. Everyone was Sakura, and they both knew it.

_'Let's let him sweat for a bit.'_ Eriol grinned mischievously. "Everyone's great! Tomoyo and I both got into the same university. Which just so happens to be the one you'll be attending."

"I didn't... Never mind. I should know better." Syaoran shook his head grumbling. Clow Reed's reincarnation had a way of making things happen. _'Shame he didn't put that to good use years ago.'_ He sighed heavily, but shook off the urge to delve to deep into the past. "So how is she?"

Eriol decided to take pity on the boy. "She's good." Syaoran wasn't so sure.

"Is that all?" he pushed.

"You really want to torture yourself don't you?" Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Lay off! Just tell me." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to get annoyed. He was failing horribly.

Eriol related all he could from training to school, foregoing the bit about which university she'd been excepted into. He relayed the news about her brother and Yakito. THAT sent him for a loop.

"A baby?" If he hadn't been sitting he would've fallen over.

"Yeah. Apparently one of their friends agreed to play 'host'."

"I'll be damned."

Eriol thought he'd successfully drawn his cute descendent's attention away from a certain Card Mistress, but he somehow managed to forget how stubborn Syaoran was. Especially when it came to Sakura.

"Has she, been seeing anyone?" The strain was obvious in his voice.

"Well, she dates every once in a while. Not much lately cause of school and all that." He was going to rot in hell for this.

"So no one in particular?" Syaoran wasn't giving up till he got a straight answer.

"No ok? Bloody hell Syaoran! Just call for God's sake."

"I tried. But she's already moved. She hasn't sent her new number to her dad yet."

Of course Eriol knew he wouldn't get through. Knew that Sakura had left with Tomoyo at the beginning of the summer to get things in order.

"Well, we all know how forgetful she tends to be. She's probably doing just fine."

"Doesn't Tomoyo talk to her?" He was grasping at straws for any information he could possibly gain.

_Persistent little bastard. _"I'm sure she does. I'll have to ask her when I see her next time. She's already got an apartment near campus, so we'll both see her soon anyhow!"

Grrrr... "Fine. I can wait. I've waited this long. But I know damn well you're being difficult on purpose!" Syaoran growled out.

"Who? Me?" Eriol feigned innocence.

"You're not as innocent as most seem to believe you are Eriol." Syaoran commented with dripping sarcasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't believe he'd let himself be talked into this. Eriol knew he wasn't a social person. _'You need to get, he says. Meet new people, he says.'_ "Bullshit." Syaoran scowled as he scanned the room blindly. Up strode the guy he used to think of as his best friend.

"Oh, don't look so happy to see me." he drawled.

"If you think this is happy you should see me ecstatic." Syaoran rolled his eyes and snatched one of the drinks Eriol had brought over.

An eyebrow arched, he looked over his glasses at his 'charming' young descendent. "So touchy."

The chocolate haired boy grumbled. He'd been here less than a week, and he was already on edge just by being back. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Tomoyo either. She was constantly busy with work or something or other. He'd wait. She was out there... somewhere. And he was going to find her.

"You know what you need?" Eriol broke through his friend's brooding with a knowing smile.

_'Oh god. Here it comes.'_

"A good woman!" He slapped the table for emphasis. "That's what you need my friend!"

Syaoran groaned at the expected statement. Fuck. First, when he finds the girl he wants, they all try to keep him away. NOW, when all he wants is to be left alone, everyone bombards him with non-to-subtle hints. First his mom... now Eriol. 'The future of the Li clan is stake' and all that crap. Oi.

"Not interested." He hunched over on his stool, just staring at the drink in his hands.

"How do you know? You haven't even... looked."

The way he said that... was just... unnerving. He narrowed his eyes. _'He's up to something.'_

"For all you know, the woman of your dreams could be here. At this very club. At this very moment." The dark haired young man countered cryptically.

Syaoran snorted. "Yeah right. The woman of MY dreams..."

When he glanced up to lay into Eriol, he spotted a vision. She was out on the dance floor. Her honey-gold hair pulled into two buns, bangs framing her angelic face. She had legs up to her neck. What was left was poured into an interesting outfit. He'd seen stranger though, that's for sure. She was wearing a mid-thigh frilly black skirt with pink bows, a pink and black corset top that showed off her upper body like no one's business, black thigh-highs and combat boots, of all things.

She was, in a word, hot.

"That's..." Syaoran shook his head and blinked a few times. "Noooo... can't be."

Eriol looked entirely amused. After another sip, "What's wrong dear descendent?"

"Is that...? But..." There was no way that was her.

"Why don't you, find out?" He smirked at the expression on his friend's face.

Syaoran was to stunned to pummel Eriol. Maybe later. Very slowly and lightly, he reached out with his aura to verify what his eyes already told him. Then he saw her emerald green eyes snap open.

"Sakura."

* * *

This was the one place she could really unwind. Sakura could hang out with her friends or surround herself with complete strangers. Right now, she just wanted to dance. Something, or someone, was nearby. It felt... familiar. Actually, she knew WHO it felt like, but she'd been wrong before.

Her imagination and hopes for him to come back had led her astray once or twice. Ok. So maybe it was at least once a year. Or more.

_'God. You'd think I'd learn by now.'_ So she had headed for the club to side step a possible onset of depression. Again.

This was her release. Her meditation. When training or even yoga didn't do it, dancing did. It freed her. Tomoyo would be there soon. She'd get no peace then. She smiled to herself. Her best friend gave new meaning to the word perky.

Then she felt it. A warm brush of energy that reminded her of Autumn. Almost like a caress. A shiver went down her spine. Her eyes shot open. "Syaoran."

* * *

"See something you like Syaoran?" Eriol mused.

But the young man with messy chocolate brown hair wasn't listening. Completely ignoring Eriol, Syaoran got up and begun the end of his journey. As if in a trance, he made his way through the crowd. Closer and closer he came to his goal. The one he'd been trying to reach for over eight years.

Syaoran extended his aura to wrap around her fully. He nearly stopped breathing when she imitated his actions. It was the same but... fuller somehow. Richer. Like a fine wine aged to perfection. Sweet and earthy.

* * *

She felt him envelope her, like a cocoon. Sakura reveled in the security and love she was wrapped in. Her eyes closed as a small smile came over her face. In an almost automatic response, she sent her own energy out to him. Returning the feeling, pouring in everything that had built over the years. He was there, just in front of her. Without opening her eyes, she reached out for him.

Syaoran couldn't speak, his throat was so dry. He doubted she could hear him out here anyway. The soft smile on her lips caused something inside him to click. She was all he really ever wanted or needed. All the time in between faded. It was like she had only been waiting for him for a day.

Not near a decade.

Syaoran searched her beautiful face for any sign of doubt or hate. Just to make sure. Finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief and moved into her arms, encircling his around her waist.

Sakura knew if she opened her eyes right now, she might cry. As his arms went around her, she slid her hands up and over his shoulders and around his neck. Pressing her nose there, she breathed him in. He still smelled of sandalwood and spices but he had a muskiness that only a man would have.

Sakura's smile widened. _'He came back.'_

Syaoran tightened his grip on her. If he had anything to say about it, he'd never let her go again. He brought his lips close to her ear. "I missed you." he whispered.

"Mmmmm.. missed you too." she mumbled into his chest.

* * *

Back at the table near the bar, Eriol smirked. "Like a bee to pollen." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

He turned to the violet haired beauty who had joined him. Eriol snuck as arm around her shoulders, leaned in close and turned her head in the direction of the couple on the dance floor.

Tomoyo sighed contentedly with a dreamy glaze falling over her eyes. "Oh... They found each other."

"Indeed. It seems they have." He wrapped both arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching the young couple. Tomoyo leaned her head on his and held onto him, wishing she'd brought her camera.

"A Kodak moment and me empty handed."

"My dear, you are not exactly empty handed." he teased kissing her cheek.

She smacked him playfully. "Oh you! You know what I mean."

He chuckled again.

Tomoyo instantly brightened. "Ooooo! Wait a minute!" She whipped out her cell phone, aimed and 'click'. She smiled happily. "I love camera phones." After another moment of dreaming up Sakura's wedding dress, she turned back to her boyfriend. "You do realize he's going to probably kick your ass for not telling him sooner."

"Ah, but he won't." Eriol hummed with complete confidence.

The dark haired love of his life arched a brow and smirked at him.

"He'll think about it. Even try to threaten me to within an inch of my life, but he'll be too damned happy to really DO anything. Besides, I believe our dear Syaoran will be much too distracted anyway."

"Hmmm.. I suppose you're right. They've been waiting a long time for each other." They separated and headed for their favorite corner booth. Waiting till he slid in next to her, she voiced a humorous thought.

"I wonder how long she'll yell at him?" She excepted her drink from the waitress and refocused on her friends who were oblivious to the world.

"Well... I suppose that depends on how long, and if he even let's her talk at all." Tomoyo gasped trying to look shocked and appalled. She failed miserably, but punched him on the shoulder anyway.

* * *

Sakura was sure she could stay in his arms forever. Syaoran wanted to see her eyes. He knew she was trying hard not to cry. He remembered every time he'd ever called her a crybaby. It always pissed her off. Syaoran grinned evilly. Sakura was so cute when she got mad.

_'Heh heh. That will happen soon enough. For now...'_ He leaned back slightly causing her to look up at him. Emerald met amber. _'Yeah. She's trying really hard not to cry.'_ His face softened for a moment.

_'...don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry...'_

Syaoran's expression intense as his eyes bored into hers.

_'O dear gods, he's going to kiss me!'_

Ever so slowly, he leaned into her. Without realizing it she raised to her tip toes. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Sakura clutched the front of his shirt, debating on just hauling him to her. He was taking to long.

His hand slid along her jaw and neck into her hair, never glancing away. Green eyes drifted shut just before their lips came together. Syaoran shut his own amber orbs as a suppressed groan raked through his body. It was light and incredibly soft.

Sakura felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip. Almost hesitantly, she parted her lips further, slipping her tongue out to tap his. She drew his top lip in between hers while he captured her plump bottom one. His thumb brushed back and forth along her cheek, She was floating. The club vanished. All there was, was the two of them. This moment. This kiss.

"Sakura.." he whispered against her mouth. "I.. I'm.. sor.."

She stopped him with a hand gently caressing his cheek. "No. It's ok. You're here now." She brushed his hair away from his handsome face. Of course it did no good. "I love you too." She smiled sweetly.

His eyes went wide for a second. A huge grin broke out across his face. Sighing, he rested his forehead on hers.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

She snickered. "Idiot. About as long as I've waited to say it." Sakura pressed her nose to his. "Now if you don't shut-up and kiss me, I'm going to have to get rough." The mischievous glint in her eye nearly undid him.

"Promise?" He couldn't help but touch her. Running his hands along her arms and over her shoulders and back.

"Absolutely." She gave into her earlier desire and pulled him to her, capturing his mouth once more. He grabbed her up in a hugs bear hug, lifting her off the ground. Sakura practically jumped into the embrace. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she clung to him for dear life.

_'Oh yeah. I could get used to this.'_ He smiled into the kiss.

After watching the heated exchange for a few minutes, Eriol nudged his girlfriend. "Soooooo... Am I staying at your place, or are you staying at mine?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! I got it re-done! I changed tiny bits as I read over it again. So I'm pretty much my own beta. :O /shrug I hope everyone enjoyed this piece of fluffy goodness. ^,^ If you liked it feel free to review. :] I'm not above bribery of cookies and hugs either. heehee


End file.
